


A Dimensional Schism

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: An accidental breach of dimensional walls brings one child of Han and Leia into conflict with others.





	A Dimensional Schism

The twins had been on guard ever since the Force had rippled and broken open to spit out a tall man in black, a red head in a now disheveled uniform that looked a little like the Imp officers had worn, and … well, Jaina wasn't certain why anyone would apply a silver-shine to stormie armor, but this definitely was beginning to look like some weird faction outside old Pellaeon's control.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

Trust Jacen to go straight for confrontational, Jaina decided, even as she reached… yes, their uncle and aunt were on their way.

"We don't answer to you!" 

That was the red head, and he was gathering his dignity around him like some kind of shield… even as Jaina decided he was pompous, overblown, and sort of pathetic, just from the body language. Her instincts were generally good though.

The stormie, however, was looking like trouble, shifting a rifle that looked far from standard, even as he looked all around at the situation.

"Orders, sir?"

Whoa. Not a he. That was very different, but then, even Imperial factions were probably getting less choosy as more people stood with the New Republic.

"Wait!" The man in black held out a hand at the other pair, increasing the red head's annoyance factor, Jaina realized. "The Force… yes, the Force is strong here!"

"What do you expect from a Praxeum?" Anakin blurted out, and Jaina wanted to face-palm so much. 

"Anakin!"

Jacen snapping their younger brother's name had a very unexpected result, more than the effect of the words Anakin had spoken, on the man in black. He lunged, Force coming up around him in a way that had both twins drawing lightsabers to hand and igniting them, barring the way, as all three Organa-Solo kids threw their will into blocking the Force Hold.

"You don't deserve that name! No one does! No one can ever be as great as he was!" the man in black shouted, his own lightsaber coming out.

Jaina had seen that design once, helping catalog some of the archival data crystals they had managed to recover. She and her brothers could all feel the fracture in the crystal at the core of the vented lightsaber. Every instinct screamed how much these people were truly enemies, even as it went against Jaina's inclination to understand a situation before jumping into a fight.

"Oh look, more trouble, Skywalker," came the welcome voice of Mara Jade-Skywalker, who apparently was conveniently forgetting they had gotten married finally. It coincided with a scoop-grab that had the man in black dangling in the air, twisting and trying to break the Force grip that was making him look like an errant kitten more than a supposed fighter.

Unfortunately, that mean the officer had actually drawn a sidearm and the stormie was blasting in the direction Mara was standing in.

Jaina half-grinned when those bolts deflected back into the ground at the stormie's feet, a clear threat implicit in the aiming.

"Strangers who break the peace of the Praxeum are rarely welcome. Especially when they do so with an attempt on my family's lives," Luke announced, striding forward to take control even as he held the man's arm and the the stormie's blaster hand immobile with such a fine control of the Force that Jaina wanted to cheer. She only hoped she could get that good.

"I suggest you tell us who you are, how you got here, and why you attacked my niece and nephews," Mara informed them, dropping the man in black back on the ground.

"This is utterly ridiculous and completely your fault, Ren!" the red head snapped. "We demand to be shown a way back to our proper dimension!"

"Somehow, I think this is going to be a very long day," came from Mara, and Jaina had to agree, even as she and Jacen went to disarm the pair, leaving the man in black to her aunt and uncle. At least it was a break from the sibling argument they had all been in before the Force went weird?


End file.
